


Field Day: Four Seasons of You

by Cakedae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin and Jaehwan soon discover a field not too far from their houses in which they can play. As the year passes by, their friendship begins to grow. But something deeper and more meaningful starts to grow between them as well...</p><p>*Hongbin and Jaehwan are only 12 and 13 here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

There's a new kid in class.

His name is Hongbin.

He sits behind me in the class, and is very quiet. He wouldn't speak unless the teacher called on him. Apparently he transferred here this season, but I never heard of someone coming here in the spring.

Whenever I would turn around to talk to him (like the teacher told us to!), he wouldn't say anything. And I don't know why. I caught a peek at his test score and he gets better grades than me, so why does he make me do all the work!?

Oh, and he lives next door to me. Not like that makes much of a difference in if he talks to me. Because it kinda doesn’t.

He's also in my music class. Where he also doesn't talk. And he's got a nice voice. I know because the teacher made him sing the first day. I don't get why he keeps to himself so much.

It was a sunny day, and Jaehwan was just finishing up his vocal lessons. His parents hired someone when they discovered he had a promising voice and future, and she would come to their house every other day for private lessons. When he was watching her leave, he caught sight on Hongbin walking out with a soccer ball. He watched as he walked over to the field behind the house and started playing by himself. Jaehwan didn't think much of it, until he came back around dinner time all by himself still. And he did it again. Day after day. All by himself.

On the fifth day, Jaehwan ran out there when he saw Hongbin come out of his house.

“Need another player!?”

Hongbin blinked at him, but said, “Sure.”

We played until sundown. He was really good. I wasn't as good at him, but I tried my best to give him a challenge. We set up branches as the goal posts. It wasn't the best, but it worked.

Everyday he went out there, I went out with him. I like to think I got better, but he at least got more talkative. I learned he moved here from near Korea University, where he wants to go study. Of course he would want to get into one of the SKY. I told him he was smart enough. He asked me how I knew. I tried to play dumb and just said he looked smart, and changed the topic to how he should talk more. Like singing, his voice was very nice to listen to. Of course I didn't say that part aloud.  
We came close in the spring, and then it became summer.


	2. Summer

This summer, it rained a lot, but that didn't stop the two boys from playing outside. It was always soccer, and it was always in the field. And Hongbin always won. Sometimes it would bother Jaehwan, but, eventually, he just started to accept it. Hongbin was really, really good.

“You should try out for the school team!”

“You think?”

Hongbin still was quiet, reserved, and didn't say much. But him and Jaehwan were close. Words weren't needed as much. Back in school, they would always sit next to each other. Now, in the summer, they were always at each other’s houses.

One day, Hongbin came up with a flyer in his hands.

“They’re having an international firework show next week. I bet we can see it from the field we always play in.”

And like that, they had plans together. Hongbin typically wouldn't be the one to make plans, it would be me, so I was surprised, but I figured he really wanted to see it and I couldn't say no. I wanted to see it too, anyway.

When the day for the show came, we spent the whole day together. We wandered over to the main area which was crowded. We weaved through them, and my hand slid naturally into his so I wouldn't lose him. My heart started racing. At then I thought it was just the excitement of the situation and the eagerness to get a funnel cake.

Both boys headed back over to the field when it started to get dark out. Hongbin was nibbling on his pizza; Jaehwan gobbled down his funnel cake. The blanket was already spread out on the ground and they were alone. They sat down and continued eating.

“Why don't you talk much?” Jaehwan asked. He always seemed to be the one rambling on and on and Hongbin would just listen.  
Hongbin simply shrugged. “Not much to say, I guess.”

“Well...try!”

“Um…” he took another bite of his pizza while he thought. “The stars are pretty tonight. I hope the fireworks are just as pretty.”

Jaehwan didn't even respond. “I'm glad we are alone here. It looked to crowded over there.”

“Funny. You seem like the kind of person who would like crowds.”

“So do you,” Jaehwan replied. Hongbin made a face. He didn't really get what the older boy meant, so Jaehwan tried to explain, “I mean, you look popular.” Hongbin blinked. “Like. Attractive.” He blinked again. “Top of the social ladder type of guy.”

That's when Hongbin laughed. “Oh, yes. I'm swarmed with tons of people dying to play soccer with me.’

“Well they would be if they knew how good you were.”

And that's when the five minute warning firework went off in the sky. Both boys settled onto the blanket, close to each other, snuggled up close because suddenly it got chilly.

I think I do a great imitation of a mosquito, and I tried doing it by Hongbin’s ear. I thought I sounded great, but he just swatted me away with another laugh.  
The first fireworks lit up the sky. Sometime during the show, my hand slid back into his and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears, louder than the fireworks. I liked this. I liked being next to him, having a friend as close to him. And I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay with him there, under the stars and the colorful, exploding lights forever. Come fall, I finally figured out why that was.


	3. Fall

Hongbin made the team in the fall and became popular instantly. Everyone saw the quiet boy for what he was, and that was an extremely nice guy and an amazing soccer player. Except, now everyone could see what Jaehwan already knew. And they realized he was cool. Cool enough to be friends with more people.

Jaehwan went to all of the games. He would hover in the back, sometimes by the food stand or high - up on the bleachers. And he would watch Hongbin be popular. Praises on the field, and socializing when getting water. Sometimes Jaehwan would leave early.

He was at the field less, and he was too tired to play even when he was free. They hung out once and awhile. Watch movies or play videogames. But Hongbin would fall asleep during the shows and get sloppy during the games. It just wasn't the same.

I helped him with homework every once and awhile, which was weird because he was smarter, but also a top player so he couldn't do his homework as much. I would do it for him, or let him copy. His grades were dropping, but I was helping him keep it up. 

This year he was changed. More talkative. I cornered him one day.

“You're still my best friend, Jae.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

During Choseok break, that was when we got to play. We went to the field, raking the leaves to make piles to jump in. And we wrestled, giggling and squirming like we were five. And it was good. It felt good. I had him back. Deep down, he was my best friend. 

But he was...more than that. We had more skinship. Hugging, touching. And my heart would get fluttery. I didn't make much of it until it would go on. Flutter. Flutter. Flutter. His hand brushing mine, his leg rubbing against mine. 

And I would think of him. A lot. Like “a lot a lot.” I heard of guys liking other guys, and that gay word and homosexuales but I never considered myself one. I mean. I couldn't like a guy. But his perfect smile and musical laugh. It wasn't normal. 

Maybe I was a little gay for him.

And yet I wanted more from him.


	4. Winter

Soccer ended when winter started and Jaehwan couldn't have been more thankful. Hongbin was back.

Late nights were spent studying, and he would try his best to make the player improve his grades. After a good couple hours they would relax and watch a drama, drinking hot chocolate. Under a blanket, snuggled close for warmth on the heated wood flooring. Jaehwan got bold one day and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Luckily, Hongbin didn't think much of it. In fact, he rested his head back against Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan smiled.

The first snow came on the first day of break. I threw on my clothes, my winter wear, hats, gloves and everything. I pounded on Hongbin’s door.

“Hongbin! Hongbeeeean!”

He came out a little bit later with a sled and his own gear on, and we went to our field.

We played in the snow. Had a snowball fight. Sled down the hill.

But it wasn't until the snowman did that day become special.

They were halfway through building it when Jaehwan wanted to have an important discussion.

“Do you think a man can be with another man?”

“Why do you ask?” Hongbin eyed him, patting snow into the shape of a ball for the head. “That's a little random.”

“My parents were talking about it last night,” he lied.

“And what do they think?”

Shit..

Jaehwan shrugged. “They seemed...against it..”

“And you?”

Jaehwan shook his head. “You first. I asked first.”

Hongbin continued to pat the snow as he hummed in thought. “I don't know. I don't really care. They can live their life as long as it doesn't interfere with others. They can do whatever they want.”

Jaehwan bit his lip and nodded. “I guess you're right.”

Hongbin looked at the other. “What do you think?”

“I think…” What should he say? He was suspecting by now he might be gay, gay for Hongbin at least, and what should he say about himself? 

“They're people too…”

Jaehwan paused. Hongbin nodded. Then smiled his perfect smile.

“Hey Jaehwan?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for being my first friend.”

“Best friend,” I corrected quickly.

“Yeah. Best friend. And first friend. No one really wanted to be that to me when I got here. I was just a quiet weirdo-”

“You weren't a weirdo-”

“Thanks, but I kinda was. And now I'm-”

“Hot,” Jaehwan blurted out.

“Wh-What?”

“H-Hot.” Jaehwan’s cheeks turned bright red, and not just from the cold breeze.

“I don't know if I would say hot. I think that’s you.”

“Wh-What!?” Jaehwan blanched.

“Y-Yeah.” Now Hongbin turned red. He continued, “I always wondered why I was more popular. You're cute and funny and-”

Jaehwan tuned him out, his mind spinning.

And next thing he knew, Hongbin moved closer. 

And pressed his lips to Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan turned bright red. 

Then he fell on his butt.

“Wh-What!?”

“I'm sorry,” Hongbin said, and then talked faster than he ever did before, “I thought you were flirting with me and I thought it was gonna be okay especially after talking about the gay thing and thought they can't see us from here and-”

Jaehwan suddenly understood. He thought it was rejection. He stood up quickly and pressed his lips to Hongbin’s. Wet, sloppy, but whispered, “I like you too.”

Too.

And I was right. He did like me. A lot. Just as much as I liked him.

We kissed for a damn long time. So long that we got tired of standing and collapsed in the snow. The cold ice bit at our cheeks but that didn't stop us. I tried to impress him with some French kissing, but it was rather pathetic and disgusting. Yet here he was. Letting me push my tongue inside his mouth. And kiss him. 

And love him.


End file.
